Forgotten Memories
by Danica Loy
Summary: Heero Yuy's mission was to fight in the war, to attain peace and freedom for the Earth and the Colonies, but now that peace has been attained and kept, what will Heero do now? What is his mission? He is really just an ordinary human being?


(Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing Characters, Heero and Relena, but I do own this plot.)

Setting taking place five years after AC 195.

**Forgotten Memories**

The sky. The clouds blowing past like a blanket, covering the world; made of soft gentle silk. It covers the rich blue sky that stretches over the far reaches of the earth, separating earth from heaven. It reflects in the soft blue gaze that stares longingly at it, as if hoping she could be one with it; fly among the passing breeze.

Relena stood upon her balcony that connected to her room of her huge mansion. It had been five years since the war between Earth and the Colonies. Relena smiled; it looked that the people have finally found their peace and have been able to keep it. Thus, it has flourished.

Everything she had ever hoped for seemed to be finally coming true. However, only one thing remained that would make it perfect for her.

Relena looked downward toward the gardens surrounding the grand estate, and her smile widened. She almost shouted out, but restrained herself. For there, among the rose bushes gazing up longingly at the same sky she, herself, was gazing at, was none other than Heero Yuy; the young hero of Earth and Space. His dark brown hair shifted with the wind like the brown leaves of autumn about to fall. Just then, deep blue eyes glanced upward to lock with matching soft ones. They stared so intently.

Her eyes danced and watered with joy. Was Heero calling her down to him in his normally silent way? Without a second passing, Relena raced through the halls of her house, down the stairway, and burst through the doorway excitedly.

There was Heero, unmoved even an inch from when she last saw him. Five years had past, but he looked exactly how he did when she first met him on the beach.

He continued to stare hard with those intense cobalt blue orbs, silent as he always is. She was about to ask him something, when he caught her words.

"Relena, I am going to tell you something I should have told you when the wars ended." He stated in an emotionless tone." His cold eyes hardened, as if summoning courage to speak.

Relena, meanwhile, with surprised eyes wide, quickly filling with tears of happiness; she clapped her hands together as if in prayer hoping this would be the time. Now, her nearly perfect world would be complete.

With a silent step, Heero glided toward the young woman. While Relena had grown taller and older over the years, he retained his fifteen year old looks. A pale hand reached upward, brushing Relena's blushing cheek, and silently threaded his hand through her long yarn soft blonde hair. With the grace of a gentle breeze, he leaned up to softly kiss her lips, then her cheek, one on each side. Then he leaned close to her ear and whispered so silently she had to hold her breath in order to catch all of his words.

Relena was blushing beet red as she felt Heero's tender soft kisses, oh how she wished she could have more of them, but before she could respond to any of them, he pulled away. Her body then tensed as if frozen in her own little world as she felt Heero's warm breath blow against her ear. This was it! The moment she was waiting for! Relena took a deep breath and closed her eyes waiting for Heero to speak.

"Goodbye Relena."

What? He said it so plainly, without emotion as usual. In shock she opened her eyes to see dull blue eyes staring back her. It was so unexpected! Relena couldn't even form any words in response on her lips.

Heero saw this but did not respond, only waited for her.

Finally regaining her voice, Relena burst out not intending purposely for her voice to carry so loudly, "B-but why? You don't have to fight anymore! I thought you and I could stay together now! We can grow up together!"

Heero, stilling staring back with his dull blue gaze, answered. "You have grown up Relena. You will continue to grow into a beautiful woman. However, I will not. I did promise I won't kill anymore, and I will keep that promise to you. But I never promised I would stay with you forever."

By now tears were flowing down Relena's pale cheeks, as she continued to stutter out. "B-but why? Where must you go? Wherever it is I will follow you!"

Heero's eyes hardened again as she heard his voice roar, "NO! You can never follow me!" Then his voice calmed again, "Relena; by the time the sunsets today, you will forget about me, and everything you and I went though during the wars."

Relena was frozen by his shout, and her expression became appalled at the mere thought of forgetting Heero's memory. She would never forget! He would always be with her in her heart."

As the tears streamed freely down from her eyes, Relena rushed forward and embraced Heero in her arms, holding him in her arms just as she did when the war with Mariemeia was ended. She continued to cry into his shoulder.

Heero was to say the least, surprised, however, reached his arms around her in a comforting embrace. He smiled. "It's alright Relena. I'll always be there watching you, it's just you'll never see me, ever again."

As he finished speaking, his dull dark blue eyes gazed up past Relena and toward the bright fiery sun, setting quietly on the horizon. Its rays reflected in the dark orbs, filling with a new light, rejuvenating them back to their original vibrant blue state. His short brown hair then started to lengthen, growing like vines in the spring, with the wind mixing through each strand.

The long hair brushed Relena's pert nose, making her look up. She was none the less confused. Heero doesn't have long hair? Pulling away, she stared upward at the new form of Heero that appeared before her. Along with his long hair, he was taller, about a two heads above her. His skin was so pale and white, like freshly fallen snow in winter. He wore rich blue garments that matched his perfectly. He looked like a prince; the only thing missing was the gold crown a top his head. However, instead on his back were two pairs of pearl white wings of feathers, so soft like two delicate snowflakes floated against the breeze. Relena could only stare in shock and wondrous amazement at Heero's new form.

Reaching down, the young man reached down with his pale hand. It felt warm against her cheek as he cupped her face. Relena could feel his warmth fill through out her entire body. He then leaned down to place a single kiss tenderly upon her lips, but left not even a second later, whispering to her, his voice getting lighter by the minute.

"Live your life Relena. Live and prosper with it. Do not dwell on the past. I will protect you. I will watch you always."

The sun in the distance sank peacefully below the earth. Leaving the blonde young woman kneeling in the middle of her garden. Her red roses surrounded her as loyal companions should. She opened her eyes and stood up. Turning to the rose bushes, she reached over to caress one of the soft, tender blossoms. She smiled. Then without a word, the young woman turned to enter her house. She closed the door, and turned off the light.

She did not even register the shadow of a figure still in the garden staring, protectively at her, smiling with a loving gaze.

THE END

(((I would like to thank you all for reading this and hope you read previous works, and tell me what you think in your reviews)))

((Also to those who have been reading Humans and Beasts, I am terribly sorry for not updating it lately, I just have had a huge block on it and I have lost my inspiration to type it out. As for my other stories, I hope to get to them soon, but things are going slow and with school work I barely have found the time to type. I thank you all for bearing with me through it all.))

I hope you like this short Gundam Wing fic, even though I'm not a big fan of the Heero/Relena pairing this just popped into my head just this morning, so I wrote out quickly before it vanished, and then come back to haunt me again.

This has been DanicaLoy, signing off.


End file.
